pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Redmayne
Edward John David "Eddie" Redmayne, OBE (/ˈrɛdˌmeɪn/; born 6 January 1982) is an English actor, model and singer. Born and raised in the City of Westminster, Redmayne studied history of art at the Trinity College, Cambridge, after which he briefly dabbled with a modelling career. Redmayne began his professional acting career as a youth in London theatre before making his screen debut in 1998 with guest appearances on television. His first film roles came in 2006 with Like Minds and The Good Shepherd, and he went on to play supporting roles in several films, including Savage Grace (2007), Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007), and The Other Boleyn Girl (2008). Redmayne received praise for his performances in the stage productions of Red (2009–10) and Richard II (2011–12). For the former, he won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play. Redmayne's film breakthrough came when the roles of Colin Clark in the biographical drama My Week with Marilyn (2011) and Marius Pontmercy in Tom Hooper's musical Les Misérables (2012). In 2014, Redmayne's portrayal of Stephen Hawking in The Theory of Everything earned him the Academy, BAFTA, Golden Globe, and SAG Award for Best Actor. The following year, he played Lili Elbe, one of the first known recipients of sex reassignment surgery, in Hooper's The Danish Girl, which gained him a second Oscar nomination for Best Actor. Redmayne is the recipient of several accolades, including an Academy Award, a Tony Award, and a British Academy Film Award, and in 2015, he was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire for his services to drama. In addition to his acting career, he supports several social causes, including LGBT rights. He is married to the public relations executive Hannah Bagshawe. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Modelling 2.2 Stage 2.3 Film and television 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Theatre 5 Awards and nominations 6 See also 7 References 8 External links Early life Redmayne was born on 6 January 1982 in Westminster, London.12 His mother, Patricia (née Burke), runs a relocation business, and his father, Richard Redmayne, is a businessman in corporate finance. His paternal great-grandfather was Sir Richard Redmayne, a civil and mining engineer.3 He has an older brother, a younger brother, and an older half-brother3 and half-sister.4 He attended Colet Court,5 then Eton College, where he was in the same year as Prince William.67 He went on to read History of Art at Trinity College, Cambridge, from where he graduated with 2:1 Honours in 2003.8 Despite being colourblind, Redmayne wrote his dissertation on Yves Klein's signature colour, International Klein Blue.9 Career Modelling Prior to becoming a full-time actor, Redmayne modelled for Burberry in 2008 with Alex Pettyfer, and in 2012 with Cara Delevingne.1011 In the September 2012 issue of Vanity Fair, he was featured on its annual International Best Dressed List.12 In 2015, he was named number one in GQ's 50 best dressed British men.13 Stage Redmayne made his professional stage debut as Viola in Twelfth Night, for Shakespeare's Globe at the Middle Temple Hall in 2002.14 He won the award for Outstanding Newcomer at the 50th Evening Standard Theatre Awards in 2004, for his performance in Edward Albee's The Goat, or Who Is Sylvia?,15 and the award for Best Newcomer at the Critics' Circle Theatre Awards in 2005.16 Later stage credits include Now or Later by Christopher Shinn at the Royal Court Theatre. The show ran from 3 September to 1 November 2008.17 In 2009, Redmayne appeared in John Logan's new play Red at the Donmar Warehouse in London,18 for which he won the 2010 Olivier Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role. He reprised his role in Red at the John Golden Theatre on Broadway, in a 15-week run from 11 March to 27 June 2010,19 and won the 2010 Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play. He portrayed King Richard II in Richard II directed by Michael Grandage, at Donmar Warehouse from 6 December 2011 to 4 February 2012.20 Film and television Redmayne at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival. Redmayne was cast in his first feature film Like Minds (2006) after being spotted by casting director Lucy Bevan performing in a play called Goats.21 Redmayne has appeared in films such as The Good Shepherd (2006), Savage Grace (2007), Powder Blue (2008) The Other Boleyn Girl (2008), Glorious 39 (2009), and Hick (2011). He starred as Osmund in Christopher Smith's supernatural gothic chiller film Black Death (2010).22 His 2008 Sundance drama film The Yellow Handkerchief was released on 26 February 2010 by Samuel Goldwyn Films.2324 He starred as filmmaker Colin Clark in the drama film My Week with Marilyn (2011). He took on the role of Marius Pontmercy for the 2012 musical film Les Misérables.2526 In 2014, he starred as Stephen Hawking in The Theory of Everything, a role for which he won the Academy Award, BAFTA, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actor, depicting the debilitating challenges of ALS.2728 In early 2015 Redmayne appeared in the Wachowski siblings' film, Jupiter Ascending as Balem Abrasax. The film was widely panned, including his performance. For his performance he won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Supporting Actor29 in the same year that he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor for The Danish Girl. Redmayne made his screen debut in 1998 in an episode of Animal Ark.30 His television credits include the BBC mini-series Tess of the d'Urbervilles, the miniseries The Pillars of the Earth, and the two-part mini-series Birdsong.31 In June 2015 it was announced that Redmayne will star as Newt Scamander in the film adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a spin-off of the Harry Potter film series, with a screenplay by J. K. Rowling.3233 Redmayne starred in the biographical drama The Danish Girl, directed by Academy Award winning director Tom Hooper. In the film, released in the UK on 1 January 2016, Redmayne portrayed transgender pioneer Lili Elbe, a casting that has been subject of some controversy from the transgender community.34 However, Redmayne's performance has been met with critical acclaim, and in January 2016 he earned his second nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor in consecutive years.35 Personal life Redmayne married Hannah Bagshawe, a public relations executive, on 15 December 2014.3637 They have a daughter, born in June 2016.38 Redmayne was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2015 Birthday Honours for services to drama.3940 In August 2014 he was appointed ambassador of film education charity Into Film.41 In February 2016, Redmayne spoke out for homeless LGBT youth in Los Angeles.42 Filmography Film Year Title Role Director Notes 2006 Like Minds Alex Forbes Gregory Read 2006 The Good Shepherd Edward Wilson, Jr. Robert De Niro 2007 Savage Grace Antony Baekeland Tom Kalin 2007 Elizabeth: The Golden Age Anthony Babington Shekhar Kapur 2008 The Yellow Handkerchief Gordy Udayan Prasad 2008 The Other Boleyn Girl Sir William Stafford Justin Chadwick 2008 Powder Blue Qwerty Doolittle Timothy Linh Bui 2009 Glorious 39 Ralph Keyes Stephen Poliakoff 2010 Black Death Osmund Christopher Smith 2011 Hick Eddie Kreezer Derick Martini 2011 My Week with Marilyn Colin Clark Simon Curtis 2012 Les Misérables Marius Pontmercy Tom Hooper 2014 The Theory of Everything Stephen Hawking James Marsh 2015 Jupiter Ascending Balem Abrasax The Wachowskis 2015 Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Ryan David Stoten Voice 2015 The Danish Girl Einar Wegener/Lili Elbe Tom Hooper 2016 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Newt Scamander David Yates Post-production 2018 Early Man Dug Nick Park Voice; In-production Television Year Title Role Notes 1998 Animal Ark John Hardy Episode: "Bunnies in the Bathroom" 2003 Doctors Rob Huntley Episode: "Crescendo" 2005 Elizabeth I The Earl of Southampton Episode: "Southampton" 2008 Tess of the d'Urbervilles Angel Clare 4 episodes 2010 The Pillars of the Earth Jack Jackson 8 episodes 201043 The Miraculous Year Connor Pilot 2012 Birdsong Stephen Wraysford 2 episodes 201544 War Art with Eddie Redmayne Himself Documentary 2016–present Thomas & Friends Ryan Voice Theatre Year Title Role Notes 1994 Oliver! Workhouse Boy #46 / Book Boy London Palladium 2002 Twelfth Night Viola Shakespeare's Globe 2003 "Master Harold"...and the Boys Master Harold Everyman Theatre 2004 The Goat, or Who Is Sylvia? Billy Almeida Theatre 2004 Hecuba Polydorus Donmar Warehouse 2007 Now or Later John Jr. Royal Court Theatre 2009–10 Red Ken Donmar Warehouse John Golden Theatre 2011–12 Richard II King Richard II Donmar Warehouse Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Eddie Redmayne See also Film portal iconTelevision portal iconTheatre portal List of British actors and actresses List of Old Etonians born in the 20th century List of University of Cambridge members References 1.Jump up ^ Mead, Wendy. "Eddie Redmayne Biography". A&E Television Networks. Retrieved 16 February 2016. 2.Jump up ^ Blair, Olivia (5 January 2016). "Eddie Redmayne reveals he occasionally pays the rent of struggling actors". The Independent. Retrieved 16 February 2016. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Eddie Redmayne Facts: 23 Things You (Probably) Don't Know About the 'Theory of Everything' Star". moviefone.com. 21 November 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne interview". Retrieved 23 November 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Redmayne tipped to land Academy Award, dailymail.co.uk; accessed 23 February 2015. 6.Jump up ^ "Next Big Thing: Eddie Redmayne". gq-magazine.co.uk. 28 November 2011. Retrieved 19 December 2012. 7.Jump up ^ Gysin, Christian; Kisiel, Ryan (4 February 2012). "Prince William with the Birdsong heart-throb and fellow Eton prefects... and some VERY wacky waistcoats". The Daily Mail (London). Retrieved 19 December 2012. 8.Jump up ^ Babb, Fran (19 November 2011). "Eddie Redmayne: the loneliness of being a hot young actor.". The Guardian (London, UK). Retrieved 15 January 2012. 9.Jump up ^ Hirschberg, Lynn (April 2013). "The New Guard: Eddie Redmayne". W Magazine. Retrieved 3 March 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Kate Thomas (14 May 2015). "Eddie Redmayne spruces new Burberry shoot". DailyMail. Retrieved 8 February 2016. 11.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne, Cara Delevingne pose for Burberry - videos, pictures". Digitalspy.com.au. Retrieved 15 January 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Vanity Fair 2012 International Best Dressed List". Vanity Fair. 31 July 2012. Retrieved 10 September 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "50 Best Dressed Men in Britain 2015". GQ. 5 January 2015. Retrieved 23 February 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne: The darling of the Donmar is making tracks into Hollywood". The Independent. 7 January 2010. Retrieved 6 March 2015. 15.Jump up ^ Curtis, Nick (17 December 2004). "I'm living the dream; old Etonian Eddie Redmayne could have been a professional chorister, a pop star or a model, but his decision to become an actor paid off this week when he was named the Evening Standard's outstanding newcomer". London Evening Standard. Retrieved 26 October 2014. (subscription required (help)). 16.Jump up ^ "Almost Famous". The Times. 26 May 2005. 17.Jump up ^ "Royal Court Theatre". royalcourttheatre.com. 26 May 2005. Retrieved 23 February 2015. 18.Jump up ^ Baluch, Lalayn (17 April 2009). "West to Appear in Donmar's Life Is a Dream". Thestage.co.uk. Retrieved 2 January 2011. 19.Jump up ^ "John Golden Theater New York, NY". Newyorkcitytheatre.com. Retrieved 2 January 2011. 20.Jump up ^ "Richard II, opening night 06.12.2011". The Official London Theatre Guide. Retrieved 18 November 2011. 21.Jump up ^ "IN CONVERSATION: LUCY BEVAN (CASTING DIRECTOR – CINDERELLA, MALEFICENT, AN EDUCATION)". filmdoctor.co.uk. 18 March 2015. Retrieved 1 April 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "Fantasia 2010: New Stills: Chris Smith's Black Death". Dreadcentral.com. Retrieved 2 January 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Three Loners on a Road Leading to One Another". New York Times. 25 February 2010. Retrieved 7 March 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "Kristen Stewart and Eddie Redmayne Exclusive Video Interview THE YELLOW HANDKERCHIEF". collider. 25 February 2010. Retrieved 7 March 2015. 25.Jump up ^ Jensen, Jeff. "Eddie Redmayne lands 'Les Miserables' role". Insidemovies.ew.com. Retrieved 23 February 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Les Miserables Adds Eddie Redmayne". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved 23 February 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne wins first Oscar for 'Theory of Everything'". Reuters. 23 February 2015. Retrieved 7 March 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Watch Eddie Redmayne's Charming Best Actor Acceptance Speech at the Oscars". Time. Retrieved 7 March 2015. 29.Jump up ^ http://www.comingsoon.net/movies/news/661257-razzie-awards-2016-winners-announced#/slide/1 30.Jump up ^ "heat unearths Eddie Redmayne's first TV role!". Heat. 3 March 2015. Retrieved 6 March 2015. 31.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne and Clemence Poesy answer BBC One's Birdsong call". BBC Press Office. 16 May 2011. Retrieved 22 January 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne to star in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts - BBC News". Bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 4 June 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Graeme McMillan (1 June 2015). "Eddie Redmayne Officially Cast in 'Harry Potter' Prequel 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'". The Hollywood Reporter. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 8 February 2016. 34.Jump up ^ "Bustle". Bustle.com. Retrieved 2016-02-09. 35.Jump up ^ Barber, Nicholas (2015-09-07). "Culture - Will Redmayne win an Oscar for The Danish Girl?". BBC. Retrieved 2016-02-09. 36.Jump up ^ "How going topless helped Eddie Redmayne win his wife's heart". Mail Online. 37.Jump up ^ "It's OFFICIAL! Actor Eddie Redmayne marries Hannah Bagshawe in Winter Wonderland ceremony at Somerset's Babington House". Daily Mail (London, UK). 15 December 2014. Retrieved 23 February 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne and wife Hannah Welcome Baby Iris". People. 39.Jump up ^ "2015 Queen's Birthday Honours" (PDF). The London Gazette. 40.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 61256. pp. B10–B14. 13 June 2015. Retrieved 13 June 2015. 41.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne appointed ambassador of film education charity". RadioTimes. Retrieved 2015-10-27. 42.Jump up ^ Eddie Redmayne speaks out for LGBT youth. 2016. Retrieved 2016-03-01. 43.Jump up ^ "Eddie Redmayne - United Agents". unitedagents.co.uk. 44.Jump up ^ "War Art with Eddie Redmayne". tvfinternational.com. Retrieved 23 May 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Eddie Redmayne. Eddie Redmayne at Rotten Tomatoes Eddie Redmayne at Yahoo! Movies Eddie Redmayne at the Internet Broadway Database Eddie Redmayne at the Internet Movie Database Aw Category:1982 births Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Male actors from London Category:Singers from London Category:Models from London Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:LGBT rights activists from the United Kingdom Category:Living people Category:People educated at Colet Court Category:People educated at Eton College Category:British male Shakespearean actors Category:Tony Award winners Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Redmayne family